Spin the Bottle Reprise
by Susala
Summary: The boys embark on a game of spin the bottle that requires thoughtful analysis of the opponent, knowledge of famous couples and some considerable measure of strategy. How the winner is determined remains to be seen. Klaine fluff and fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Glee. **

**Spin the Bottle (Reprise)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The other Warblers knew something had gone amiss between the countertenor and their dapper lead. The rehearsal room was just not the same place that it had been a week earlier.

Wes was taken aback by the lukewarm response he got from Kurt when he shared the good news of his first solo. Kurt and Blaine were invited to prepare The Neon Tree's _Animal_ as a duet for Regionals. Wes thought Kurt would be over the moon, but instead he responded with a simple yet sincere thank you and promised he would not let them down.

And when it came time to practice the number, suffice it to say the chemistry was not there despite Blaine's best efforts, silken voice, and most charming dance moves. Kurt was well prepared of course, and sang beautifully. Despite the technical excellence of their performance; everyone knew something very important was missing.

Of course that was just what the Warblers saw.

What they did not see what the extreme distress that Blaine was in when he realized that his relationship with Kurt had subtly but significantly altered, and not for the better. Yes, that was apparent in rehearsals, and when the Warblers got together for meetings or on social occasions, but it was sadly true in _every_ interaction Blaine had with Kurt.

Blaine reflected on the events that led up to the shift in their relationship and knew that it probably had something to do with the whole Rachel thing. Or maybe that is just where Kurt drew the line. Blaine felt in his gut that going out with Rachel was a mistake. Just for starters, Kurt and Rachel had a lot of history and it was stupid of him not to think about that when he accepted Rachel's invitation. Over the phone in front of Kurt no less.

If he had been honest with himself he would have realized that Kurt could be upset because Blaine, as oblivious as he could be, knew that Kurt liked him.

The argument with Kurt about Blaine's sexual orientation confusion made things even worse, because Blaine lost his temper. He felt like Kurt was trying to control him and ended up on a date with Rachel in part because he wanted to prove to Kurt he could do whatever he damn well pleased. That defiance would reach around and bite Blaine in the ass.

He did not even have a good time when they went out although for Rachel's sake (ever the gentleman) he was going to let her down gently. When she kissed him in the coffee shop she presented the perfect opportunity to settle things. She had gay dads for Christ's sake; she would deal. And telling Rachel in plain sight of Kurt was Blaine's chicken shit way of telling Kurt that Kurt had been right all the time.

Blaine was so repulsed by his own behavior that he had to excuse himself and go to the restroom to chill out.

Kurt and he had stayed friends of course. It was a stupid argument after all and besides that Blaine really was gay, so they agreed to let it go. And afterwards there was naturally some awkwardness between them.

Within a couple of days, though, it was achingly clear to Blaine that there was more than a temporary change in atmosphere and Kurt, although kind and helpful to a fault, was just somehow different. But what was it? Blaine had not really put his finger on it.

Over the weeks that Kurt had been at Dalton Blaine had gotten used to Kurt's unfaltering attention. He just did not realize the extent to which he had grown attached to the younger boy. He had benefitted from the boy's feelings toward him in ways that he did not understand at the time. Now he was beginning to figure out all that he had taken for granted.

Blaine began to understand that the whole deal with Rachel was really more about his relationship with Kurt; Blaine admitted to himself that he had been hiding from his feelings for Kurt for a while.

And now things were totally screwed because Kurt had obviously decided to move on.

Where there had been energy, there was no longer a spark; where there had been tension, there was quiet. The space between them seemed somehow emptier and Blaine felt a sensation of hollowness inside of himself as a result.

Shit. Blaine missed Kurt desperately.

Strangely enough, Kurt actually seemed happier. He had peacefulness about him that Blaine had not noticed before. His laughter was fuller, his tone was calm, and his approach to all things seemed more measured.

Blaine missed all of those endearing things that assured him of Kurt's feelings for him: the almost constant blushing, the goofy happiness with which Kurt greeted Blaine, and the way Kurt stared at him when he thought he wouldn't notice.

Ultimately what hit Blaine the hardest was that he no longer saw himself reflected in Kurt's eyes in the same magical way. And he knew that he wanted that back.

He wanted Kurt back. _His Kurt._

Blaine was startled by his own thoughts:

He wanted Kurt._ Really?_

He wanted Kurt in his life again. _Desperately!_

He wanted to sing his heart out to Kurt. _Silly love songs._

He wanted to hold Kurt in his arms. _What? Oh, my God!_

He wanted Kurt. _Absolutely. What on earth had he been thinking?_

But did Kurt want him?

Well, Blaine could not think about that now. The next time he saw Kurt he would…he would….gosh, he wasn't sure what he would do.

* * *

It was Friday and the Warblers met for afternoon rehearsal.

"Hey Kurt, coffee after?" Blaine inquired casually. He glanced up into Kurt's eyes and was immediately taken in by the clarity of the blue-green colors.

"Would love to but I have plans. Catch you later?"

Blaine swallowed his disappointment. "Sure," he agreed. "I was hoping we could get together sometime this weekend. That is if you are not completely booked." His invitation was met by Kurt's pleasant smile.

"Okay, sounds good. Text me?" Kurt didn't wait for Blaine's response; he just turned on his heel to leave.

_Yep_, thought Blaine, _I'm going to have to work for this._ But somehow he really didn't mind.

* * *

On Saturday afternoon Blaine was nervously waiting for Kurt to come over to his room. He had everything set.

The firm knock at the door startled him. Blaine self-consciously checked in the mirror, uncharacteristically panicky about his appearance.

Blaine opened to door.

"Hi! Come on in."

"Hey."

"You look great," said Blaine, taking in Kurt's carefully groomed appearance and letting his eyes linger appreciatively. Blaine's mouth was dry. He found himself rubbing his damp palms on his jeans.

Kurt gave him a quizzical look and just stood there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in." Blaine backed up to let Kurt enter.

Suddenly this scheme seemed like the most ridiculous idea he had ever had. Blaine closed the door and turned around to Kurt.

Kurt had stopped in his tracks, and was staring at the floor.

"What the hell is this Blaine?" Kurt demanded. His back was to Blaine. He did not look up.

A million words ran through the older boy's mind. None seemed like the words he should use. All he knew was that he wanted Kurt to understand how much he cared, how much he wanted Kurt, how sorry he was that he had fucked things up for both of them.

Then he completely forgot what he was thinking and let his heart take over.

Blaine stepped behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. He moved his body against Kurt, fully embracing him. Then he buried the side of his face against Kurt's neck and shoulder. He hungrily breathed in Kurt's scent. Kurt's body reacted with surprise from the sudden contact.

"I'm …so… so _sorry_" was all he got out before his body was wracked with the sobs he had withheld even from himself until now.

Kurt gently turned in Blaine's embrace and put his arms around Blaine's shaking shoulders. Blaine clung to him, relaxing into his surprisingly strong arms, gasping for breath, tears streaming down his cheeks onto Kurt's sweater.

On the floor were a checker board and an empty wine cooler bottle.

* * *

"Okay, so how does this work?" Kurt was sitting cross-legged on one side of the checker board while Blaine was sprawled out on the other side of the board.

"You spin the bottle and tell me who you want to kiss. If I guess who you are, we get to kiss. Use historical figures, actors, literary characters, you know. Famous couples."

"And if you don't get it right?"

"I take off an article of clothing of your choosing."

"Blaine Anderson, you are a scandal."

"Kurt Hummel, I will not rest until I am _your_ scandal."

Kurt just smiled. He grabbed the bottle and spun it.

When it stopped Kurt announced, "I want to kiss…. Harry." His darling face was resting on his hands and his elbows rested on his knees.

Blaine groaned. "Literary, media or historical?"

"Are you allowed to ask that?"

"Just tell me, please."

"Literary"

Silence. Then, "You're Ginny!" Blaine cried.

"Right."

Blaine quickly sat up and leaned across the checker board toward Kurt. For the first time that evening a blush rose in the younger boy's cheeks.

"This is what should have happened at Rachel's house," Blaine said quietly, looking fully into the blue green eyes that were locked on his.

He took Kurt's face in his hands. His lips gently brushed Kurt's soft full lips. Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine turned his mouth and sweetly deepened the kiss. All too soon Blaine pulled away and sat down across from Kurt once again.

It was their first kiss. They both knew they would talk about it later.

"My turn!" Blaine said brightly and rubbed his hands together. Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

Blaine set the bottle spinning on the board. A few seconds later the bottle slowed down, then stopped.

"I want to kiss… Justin!"

Kurt knit his brow. "Hmmm. Actors?"

Blaine nodded.

" You…are…Brian? From Queer as Folk?"

"Right!"

Kurt sighed with relief. His wardrobe was still intact. This time he leaned forward to kiss Blaine. Blaine's golden brown eyes were shining and as bent forward to offer his lips to Kurt.

They met over the checker board again; one kiss grew into another and then became a third. Kurt was breathless and Blaine's eyes were unfocussed when they pulled apart.

"Kurt, you are an amazing kisser. Permission to repeat?"

"It is my turn to play, Mr. Anderson. You will have another opportunity soon enough."

Blaine pouted prettily, then winked at Kurt. "Indeed, I shall."

Kurt put the bottle on its side and gave it a snap of his wrist. The reflection from the desk lamp glinted on each rotation. Until the bottle stopped.

"I want to kiss…Marc Anthony"

"Easy! You're Elizabeth the First."

"Elizabeth the First?" Kurt asked incredulously. Are you kidding me? Blaine, I am _Cleopatra_!"

"What? Really?" Blaine did look shocked that he was wrong.

"Blaine, did you mess that up on purpose?"

"No!"

Kurt clapped his hands. This game of spin the bottle was the bomb.

"Blaine Anderson, take off your v-neck sweater!"

Blaine could not suppress a smile. He very slowly and seductively removed his sweater and tossed it over a chair. He now sat bare-chested across from Kurt.

Kurt unconsciously licked his lips, then saw Blaine watching him and realized what he had done. He blushed and looked away.

It was Blaine's turn to spin the bottle.

When the bottle came to rest the curly headed boy announced, "I want to kiss…oh, hell I want to kiss Kurt!"

Beautiful peals of laughter came out of the younger boy. "Let's see, that would be Kurt from the Sound of Music, right? Well you must be a pervert because he is only like 11!"

"Kurt!" Blaine protested but he could not help laughing, too.

"I want to kiss a Kurt who is _not_ 11 years old!"

Kurt's eyes were still smiling, and his face was radiant. He slowly and clearly said, "You're Blaine."

Kurt no more had the words out than Blaine lunged across the checker board and pushed Kurt over on his back. They kissed greedily. Blaine licked across Kurt's lips until they parted then plunged his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt responded by sucking on Blaine's tongue until Blaine moaned into his mouth and broke away. Blaine trailed wet kisses along Kurt's jaw line to his ear and tasted his salty skin as Kurt gasped and arched his neck.

"Wait, wait…" protested Kurt as he grabbed a handful of dark curls and struggle to extricate himself somewhat from Blaine's embrace. He was dizzy from all of the sensations he was experiencing.

Blaine stopped trying to kiss Kurt and moved to his side. They held each other until their hearts stopped pounding and their breathing slowed. In a few moments, Kurt got up on one elbow, hair and clothing disheveled and looked down at Blaine.

"Hey, it's my turn you know."

Blaine groaned loudly and laughed. "Okay."

Once again the boys sat across from each other. Kurt found the bottle and gave it a spin on the checkerboard.

"I want to kiss…Harry."

Blaine frowned. "Ginny, you already kissed Harry once tonight…not that Harry would mind another kiss you understand."

"No, I want to kiss another Harry."

"Oh." Blaine looked perplexed. He looked across at an expectant Kurt. Then the light began to dawn. "_Oh._"

"You're _Sally_."

"Yes, Harry, I'm Sally. And we all know what happened _When Harry Met Sally_."

"Yes, we do, Kurt Hummel. Now come over here and kiss me until _I beg you_ to stop."

Kurt and Blaine both knew that was not likely to happen any time soon.

**Your reviews complete me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The boys embarked on a game of spin the bottle that requires thoughtful analysis of the opponent, knowledge of famous couples and some considerable measure of strategy. But did all that mean there would be a winner and a loser? And, if so, how would the winner be decided?**

**Those of us who were happy about Kurt's developing ability to put his relationship with Blaine into a more balanced perspective ("The Lists") will hopefully be pleased to find that our reformed boy can truly hold his own – even in the heat of a seductive and increasingly passionate game of spin the bottle devised by Blaine.**

**Spin the Bottle (Reprise)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Blaine was lying on the floor on his side, casually resting on one elbow. He coyly signaled to Kurt to come hither for his kiss.

Kurt crawled on his hands and knees toward Blaine with something other than a simple kiss in mind. After all, Blaine had shed his sweater earlier in the game and Kurt thought it was time to take advantage of that.

Pushing the grinning boy onto his back, Kurt buried his face in his neck. He attached his sensual lips where Blaine's neck met his shoulder and hungrily opened his mouth, hotly tonguing and breathing in the scent of Blaine's warm salty skin.

Blaine gasped and gripped Kurt's upper arms, unsure if he wanted to pull Kurt closer or push him away. Did it tickle? Did it burn? Blaine fought the animal urge to buck his hips as Kurt pressed him none too gently into the floor.

When Kurt finally broke the connection he lifted his head to peer into Blaine's golden brown eyes. He had one knee on either side of the dark haired boy's hips.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he drew the open palms of his hands from the top of Blaine's well built shoulders over the expanse of chest covered with silken soft dark hair, taking greedy pleasure from the feel of the taut muscles under the soft skin.

Kurt bent down to suck and lick his way back up the center of Blaine's chest, ending with his hands resting on the carpet on either side of Blaine's curly hair.

Kurt opened his eyes to find an absolutely silent and still Blaine, pupils dilated, rapt in the moment. Kurt's rosy lips parted with purpose as he moved to Blaine's mouth. Now he would take that kiss.

Blaine wanted Kurt's mouth on his more than anything else in the world at that point in time. He lifted his head, leaning on his elbows, offering his slightly open lips. Kurt's warm breath was on his face as he closed his eyes in anticipation.

Kurt gently brushed Blaine's lips with his, then used his tongue to trace the softness found just inside of Blaine's mouth. Both of them wanted more but this teasing was so…so… delicious.

"Your turn," whispered Kurt. He quickly rolled away from Blaine, returning to his side of the checkerboard where he reached for the empty bottle without so much as a glance in Blaine's direction.

Blaine reluctantly sat up, scratching his head and sighing. He could taste the salt from his own body where Kurt's tongue had touched the inside of his mouth.

"Damn tease."

Kurt politely handed him the bottle.

Once again, Blaine set the bottle on a merry spin. He tried to clear the fog in his head before the bottle wobbled to a stop.

"Uh….Uh…I want to kiss, oh shit, let me think," Blaine stared off into space. It was about time he took the upper hand on this little , what were those names from mythology class?

"Oh, I've got it. I want to kiss... Calais."

"Calais? Is that a man or a woman?"

"A guy…from Greek mythology." Blaine was pretty certain he wasn't giving anything away.

The younger boy groaned. "No fair! You know I have not taken that class yet!"

Blaine struck a sassy pose and crooned to Kurt. "I want to kiss Calais! I want to kiss Calais! I am a famous singer in Greek mythology and I want to kiss Calais!"

Kurt just might be screwed.

"You're…you're…you're…" he threw his hands into the air, "Apollo?"

Blaine's face broke into a cheeky grin. "No sir, I could charm Apollo with my magical voice. Nice guess, but I'm the a-mazing Orpheus!"

"I'll try to remember that." Kurt said sarcastically to the lead singer of the Warblers.

Blaine was altogether too happy about this turn of events.

"And Kurt Hummel, I am requesting that you remove your jeans-"

"What?"

"You heard me. But I might take pity on you…."

"Pity how?"

Blaine leaned across the checker board intently. "If you let me come over there and kiss you senseless I will ask that you remove _only your shirt_."

"Kiss me senseless? I thought you would _sing_ me senseless. Oh, wait. You did that the first time you met me. I am still trying to get my head on straight after that little performance."

Blaine just shrugged and crossed his arms across his bare chest. He knew what affect he had on men - and women. He still wore that adorable grin on his face.

Kurt looked back at him appraisingly for a few moments.

"You do drive a hard bargain, Mr. Anderson. And while I appreciate your willingness to negotiate, I believe I will play the game as it was originally explained to me."

And with that Kurt stood up, unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his jeans. He hopped on one leg, then the other as he pulled off his jeans and added them to the chair that held Blaine's sweater. He stood briefly in his boxers, shapely pale legs exposed to the tops of his navy blue socks. Then he sat down on the floor again.

"I do believe it is my turn." Kurt remakred, retaining an impressive amount of his dignity. He gave the bottle a twirl and off it went.

He knew exactly what he was going to say before the shiny glass bottle wound to a stop.

"I want to-"

A loud knock sounded at the door, catching both boys by surprise. Blaine was farthest from the door but lunged for it, heart thumping in his throat. Had he locked it? From his crouched position he glared at the lock mechanism on doorknob – yes. He put his index finger to his lips and Kurt nodded. Both boys were holding their breath.

Blaine looked at the alarm clock, saw it was nearly 6 p.m. and realized for the first time how hungry he was.

Someone pounded on the door again. "Blaine, are you in there? We're on our way to dinner!"

They heard some muffled voices, then shuffling feet on the parquet floor.

For the first time that afternoon they looked at what they were doing as someone else might see it. Two high school boys, one without pants, the other without a top. An empty wine cooler bottle. A checker board. Should they be embarrassed? Ashamed? This would be one of those telling moments.

Blaine and Kurt stood up facing one another. The atmosphere in the room had changed.

"Wow, that was close."

Kurt nodded. He wanted more than anything to know how Blaine felt.

"I'm sorry we got interrupted, but I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Kurt nodded again.

Blaine approached Kurt and put his arms around him, holding him close for a moment then pushing away so he could focus on Kurt's beautiful face.

"You know what my favorite part of this game is so far?" he asked tenderly.

Kurt shook his head slowly. "What?"

Blaine smiled sweetly, "Our first kiss."

"Right answer."

Kurt closed the distance between their mouths. The kiss ended with both of them breathless and laughing into each other's mouths. Blaine's stomach growled and they laughed again, their foreheads touching.

"I could use some dinner. You?"

"Starving. Can I take a minute to tidy up?" It really was not a question in Kurt's mind.

"Well, yes, not to mention put a few articles of clothing back on?" Blaine rolled eyes and puffed out his bare chest.

Kurt giggled and glanced down at his boxers.

Thank goodness, it did not seem like this was going to be a terribly awkward moment between them.

"And Kurt-?"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling better about us? Are we on good terms? I mean, I really had a good time this afternoon and I hope you did, too…" All of a sudden Blaine appeared self conscious. He checked the tag on his sweater and smoothly slipped it over his head.

Kurt looked up from zipping his jeans and caught Blaine's sincere expression. There it was, the answer to his question about how Blaine felt.

"Blaine, I'm fine. It takes considerable effort on my part to keep a level head where you are concerned, but I really need to do that."

Blaine was listening intently to Kurt's every word.

"We both know now that there is chemistry between us and that can make for a _very good time_." A blush rose in Kurt's cheeks. "And we care about each others as friends, too, right?"

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"I like you a lot Blaine, and I know I _want_ you, but I'm not sure where I want to take this right now."

Kurt carefully fastened his belt.

"I can handle that," said Blaine. And he hoped he could.

"So, Blaine, is this version of spin the bottle like a game of chess?"

"How so?"

"If we want to play again, do we start where we left off, like in chess, or do we start over from the beginning?"

"_If _we want to play again? Blaine feigned shock."Try to tell me this was not the most awesome game you every played before in your entire life?"

"Well, the game was _okay_, but for me the "supermegafoxy_awesome_hot" part was my opponent…" Kurt raised his eyebrows with an impish grin and rolled his blue green eyes at the boy with the dark curls.

Blaine did _not_ feign shock this time as Kurt powerfully swooped him off of his feet and they landed on Blaine's bed wrapped in one another's arms.

Kurt scrambled to stay on top as he began ravaging Blaine's mouth with his tongue. He was aroused by a position of dominance over Blaine, holding Blaine's head in both of his hands to angle his kisses just so, some softer, some more demanding. Within minutes Blaine was actively moaning in his need for more of Kurt's tongue, more of Kurt's _everything_.

Even in his lack of experience Kurt understood that for all intents and purposes he was _making love_ to Blaine's responsive mouth with his very insistent tongue. Blaine's strong hands found their way under Kurt's sweater at the waist and he pulled Kurt's lower torso into his.

_Whoa._ Kurt's battle for control became a fight for self control as he forced himself to pull away from Blaine's mouth. Blaine resisted, whimpering, as Kurt stopped thrusting his tongue and instead planted much softer kisses on Blaine's face and neck.

"I don't want you to stop," whispered Blaine.

Kurt put his forehead against Blaine's. Finally, his eyes were beginning to focus again.

"Sh-h-h-h," Kurt whispered back gently.

Blaine's breathing started to slow down.

"You are the Harry to my Ginny," Kurt quietly confessed into Blaine' ear.

"And you are the Justin to my Brian," sighed Blaine.

Blaine held Kurt with affection. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and softly hugged him back. Then he quietly moved away from Blaine, climbed off of the bed, and went into the bathroom.

On the rumpled bed Blaine was sprawled with a forearm across his forehead. He could still feel the warmth of Kurt's body. His stomach was growling more persistently now. In the middle of the floor he could see the abandoned checker board and empty wine cooler bottle. Blaine smiled to himself. That game was a keeper.

**Fan Fic family, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

**Spin the Bottle (Reprise)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kurt was enjoying a leisurely stroll through the Lima Mall with Mercedes, commiserating over the chronic lack of fine shops available in Lima when his cell vibrated in his jean pocket.

Blaine: _I want to kiss Princess Kate…._

Kurt chuckled. It had been a while but this sounded very much like a version of Spin the Bottle that Blaine had invented when Kurt was still at Dalton. It was a rather difficult time in Kurt and Blaine's relationship, after Blaine had rather ineptly decided to explore his sexuality by taking a giant leap towards heterosexuality. Blaine beat a hasty retreat, but only after the damage was done to his mentoring relationship with Kurt. However, as Kurt reflected briefly on that time from his very happy perch this summer, he could now be quite philosophical about it all.

Kurt: _Prince William, of course. Have you finally replaced that blazer…perhaps with something a bit more dashing in red?_

Blaine: _Right you are Prince William! Kurt, we've been through this. You know you love the blazer. Why don't you come over to see what I am wearing? And collect your kiss- XX_

Kurt: _I'm at the mall with Cedes. When? And Blaine…it was my turn, not yours._

Blaine: _My house tonight at 6. I got tired of waiting for you to take your turn :( but you can make it up to me…_

Kurt: _Hmmm… make up or make out? OK see you at 6- XX_

Obviously the mentoring relationship had been pushed aside in favor of something more intimate…and at times more playful.

At 6PM on the dot Kurt rang the bell at the Anderson residence. Blaine met him at the door and ushered him in. Kurt still felt very much the guest in the huge home, mansion really, that Blaine shared with his father. Most of the time the boys hung out at Kurt's house where Blaine had been welcomed by the family and seemed to enjoy being there for meals and to spend time with Kurt.

Kurt walked into the high ceilinged echo-filled foyer. Blaine never seemed to greet him with a hug or any affectionate gesture at the house, as if it would not be tolerated in the formal surroundings.

The silence felt uncomfortable to both of them. It was sort of the way things always started out between them now, especially since Kurt left Dalton and they did not see each other every day. They had only been able to get together once or twice a week, and then when it came time for end of semester projects and finals, they saw each other even less.

When school finally ended, Kurt began working in his dad's shop every morning. Blaine got a job singing at Six Flags on evenings and weekends, so they had to work at finding time to get together. The good news was that this was Friday, and neither Kurt nor Blaine had work the next day.

Blaine finally broke the stillness.

"I ordered pizza – veggie for you, okay? It should be here in the next few minutes, so why don't we just wait downstairs until it gets here?" suggested Blaine.

"Are we on our own then?" Kurt asked.

Yeah," Blaine nodded, "Dad is out of town until early next week." He was awkwardly pushing his loose curls back and pulling at his shirt.

"I was glad to hear—" Kurt was interrupted by the sound of door chimes.

Blaine grabbed the cash that was sitting on the table in the foyer and opened the door to the delivery person. Five minutes later the boys were carrying pizza and cans of soda up the main staircase to Blaine's rooms.

Kurt had not been to Blaine's home often enough to get accustomed to the size or opulence of it. Blaine had a suite on the second floor with a living room and kitchenette to the side, a small study, a bedroom, walk in closet and bathroom to the back. Blaine led Kurt to the living room, where they placed their dinner on the low glass table in front of the large sectional. Blaine immediately invited Kurt to have a seat and went into the kitchenette for plates and napkins. He was listening to Beatles music that he knew Kurt would enjoy.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked lifting the top of the veggie pizza box and offering Kurt a plate, so he could help himself.

"I really am hungry, thanks." Kurt ascertained that they were going to be ridiculously polite to one another for a while.

"Me, too." Blaine admitted. "I worked last night and did not get home until almost 2 AM. I was exhausted and the house was so quiet I just slept in until almost noon. My dad left me a bunch of running around to do so I grabbed a sandwich from a drive thru."

Kurt envisioned Blaine alone in this huge quiet house and he was instantly thankful for the often loud, mostly complicated family life he lived with his dad, Carole and Finn. They ate dinner as a family more often than not. No wonder Blaine liked to come over.

"We could have gotten together at my house tonight you know," Kurt said softly suddenly wanting to offer something to Blaine.

"Oh, thanks," Blaine managed to get out with his mouth full of pizza. He held up a finger as he chewed and swallowed, then added, "Do you think your family would enjoy playing Spin the Bottle?"

He asked so innocently that at first Kurt thought he was serious, but then he detected Blaine was trying not to smile.

"Well," Kurt replied, "Maybe you have a PG version? You know, with a checkerboard and an empty Pepsi bottle?" He held up his can of Diet Pepsi as a visual.

Blaine laughed. "And instead of kissing we hug?"

"And instead of losing clothes… we lose a turn?" Kurt added frowning.

"Yeah, I'm thinking NOT," offered Blaine shaking his head.

"I have to agree. I think I really prefer _our_ version." Kurt purposely emphasized the word 'our' and Blaine smiled.

"We haven't played in a while, have we?" asked Blaine. And he meant that in more ways than one. He looked down at the piece of pizza that remained in his box and decided against it. He wiped his mouth with a paper napkin.

"No, we haven't," admitted Kurt. He had eaten his fill of pizza, too.

Blaine got up to clear off the table and Kurt helped him carry pizza boxes, plates and empty pop cans into the kitchenette. They helped themselves to fresh drinks from the refrigerator."Do you want me to pop in a movie?" Blaine asked.

"No, I prefer music—can I pick out some CDs?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute" And Blaine headed in the general direction of the bathroom.

Kurt walked back into the living room and stood near shelves that were next to the home theatre/entertainment center. He was always a bit amazed at Blaine's collection of music. Within a few minutes he heard Blaine come back out of the bathroom. "So you actually packed and brought home the Spin the Bottle game at the end of the school year?" He had picked out some Linda Eder, Patti Lupone and several soundtracks to current musicals, and was loading them into the CD player.

"Yes." Blaine spoke right behind him, and Kurt turned around to see Blaine holding the checkerboard and the wine cooler bottle. "Maybe we should sit on the floor to play like we did the first time?" Blaine suggested.

"Sure," said Kurt, setting his drink on the glass table and settling on the carpeted floor. Then he remembered that they had actually started playing the game already. In fact there were some pretty flirty texts that went back and forth earlier in the day. Where did flirty Blaine go? Kurt set out to find him.

Blaine sat down on the floor cross-legged, placing the checkerboard and the bottle between them.

"So Blaine, or should I say Prince William, where so ever is my true love's kiss?" Kurt asked and did that cute thing where he rocks in his seat with his hands pressed together and rolls his eyes toward the ceiling.

Blaine looked up and waited for Kurt's blue green eyes to find his. "You had me at 'true love'," he said and leaned over the game board towards Kurt. "Come here, my beautiful bride."

Kurt quickly leaned into the kiss, but just as suddenly broke away. His nose detected the freshness of Blaine's breath before their lips even touched. "No fair! You brushed your teeth!" Kurt could still taste the remnants of pepper, onions, and pizza sauce in his mouth. He hadn't thought to pop a breath mint; he just assumed they would both smell-and taste-like pizza.

"I always brush my teeth after I eat," shrugged Blaine innocently enough.

"Now I am embarrassed," complained Kurt.

"I really don't mind, but OK, just come with me," said Blaine with a slightly exasperated sigh. He got up and reaching for Kurt's arm, pulled him to his feet. "We are going to find you a toothbrush."

Five minutes later they were on the floor again ready to play.

"Blaine, I seem to recall that we there was one unanswered question from when we last played, and I think we need to get it settled."

Blaine just looked across from Kurt, obviously puzzled. He remembered playing; it has been fun and well, sexy, and he purposely brought the game home hoping he could work up his nerve to ask Kurt to play again. And, if he was honest, because he couldn't bear to part with it. But he couldn't recall what was left over from the first time. He shook his head, "What?"

"Blaine, I asked you when we play this game again, do we start over or do we start where we left off?"

_Oh that_, thought Blaine.

"But since you still have your shirt on, perhaps I should assume that we are starting over and my jeans can remain on," Kurt raised an eyebrow, "at least for the time being?"

Blaine looked truly bewildered. He had just wanted to play spin the bottle, _their_ version, and this was turning into some kind of a negotiating nightmare.

Kurt laughed uproariously, louder than he had laughed all day.

"Blaine, you should see your face. Such a dilemma! Well, I'll tell you what. I propose we start over, but only with the understanding that we play tonight until someone wins. And I assume, that means until one of us is, shall we say, 'in the buff?'"

"I think I could go along with that-," said Blaine.

"Okay and then I just have one more question…if I may?"

"No, Kurt, just _no_." Blaine's voice was suddenly harsh.

"What?" Kurt chirped. His eyes were big and round.

Blaine had had enough. "Kurt, I think I have been all kinds of reasonable. You need to brush your teeth. Okay. You need to ask a question. Okay. And now you have _another_ question? Forget it. And get your ass over here _now, Princess Kate_."

Blaine grabbed Kurt by both arms and hauled him across the board into his embrace. Kurt felt himself transported and the next thing he knew he was on Blaine's lap and Blaine's insistent mouth was on his. After Kurt's initial surprise he decided a no-nonsense approach to kissing might suit him just fine.

Kurt did not object to Blaine's demands for the first kiss or any that followed in the next few minutes. When they finally broke apart, Kurt's lips were red and a bit swollen. He still sat on Blaine's lap but his arms had found their way around Blaine's shoulders and one of his hands was softly massaging the back of Blaine's neck. "Mm-mm-m." said Kurt against Blaine's mouth, "I've missed this."

Kurt scrambled back to his spot on the floor and gave the wine cooler bottle a quick twist. He already knew what he wanted to say.

"I want to kiss Rolfe…"

Blaine knew he should remember this one. Rolfe was sweet on the oldest daughter in the Sound of Music and what self-respecting gay man did not know everything about Julie Andrews body of work, especially a gay man who sings? But what was that girl's name?

Kurt moved his leg impatiently. "Do we need to begin using a timer?" he wondered out loud.

Finally, Blaine remembered. "You're Liesl!" he exclaimed.

"That's right," nodded Kurt and he barked, "now get your ass over here!" and he pointed on his lap.

Blaine grinned that killer grin as he crawled across the game board. "See how you are?"

Then he half-whispered half-sang against Kurt's partially opened mouth, "You are sixteen going on seventeen," and softly licked Kurt's top lip. "Baby its time to think" he continued with a sweet flick of his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. "Better beware, be canny and careful" Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes with purpose, "Baby you are on the brink," and he latched his mouth to Kurt's.

Kurt was patient. He enjoyed the deep, wet kiss. Then he took Blaine's face with both hands and said, "It was _my_ turn to kiss _you_," and he pulled Blaine's mouth to his, finally twisting Blaine around and pushing him onto his back, so Kurt could be dominant. "If I am on the brink I'm taking you with me." He fastened his lips to Blaine's, then when he pulled away, tongued a path to one of Blaine's ears. The most sensitive one if he remembered correctly. Blaine's ear was cool on his tongue as he tasted behind it and slowly circled the soft whorls. Blaine was whimpering so Kurt made him wait, as he carefully traced the shape of his ear and sucked a bit on the tender lobe. Just when it might seem he was not going there, Kurt softly breathed into Blaine's ear and pressed in firmly with the tip of his tongue. Blaine cried out and struggled half-heartedly to get out of the embrace, but Kurt had him right where he wanted him.

"Kurt! _Kurt!_" he gasped and Kurt felt the full body shiver he had caused. Mission accomplished, he thought, and finally moved back to Blaine's soft lips to offer one more kiss. "Liesl might be able to teach Rolfe a thing or two," Kurt suggested.

Blaine made his way back to his side of the checkerboard and landed on his butt with a thump. He needed a second to think. Finally he reached out to set the bottle on its side and sent it spiraling unevenly.

"OK, I'm Fiona and I want to kiss…"

Kurt glared at Blaine. Was this some kind of trick? "Do you mean Princess Fiona?"

"Yep," was all Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head slightly and said, "I'm Shrek, of course."

"Yea, so kiss me until I turn green, baby!" Blaine leaned across the board from his perch and Kurt leaned to meet his lips, still a bit confused.

Kurt thought this game was supposed to get more difficult. If it went at this pace, they would still be fully clothed and Romeo would be snogging Juliet at 4 AM. Kurt kissed him sweetly then leaned back and grabbed the bottle to take his turn. Time to kick it up a notch. He thought while it rotated and then brightened—oh, yeah. Shakespeare! _Perfect._

"I want to kiss Viola De Lesseps…"

"Shit," said Blaine, startled out of whatever he had been thinking about. "Who?"

"It's a movie about a very, very famous playwright," Kurt said. At least Blaine could guess, right?

"I still have no clue, but…I'll say George Bernard Shaw."

"Sorry, Blaine it was William Shakespeare on a movie called _Shakespeare's in Love_." Viola was played by Gwyneth Paltrow. And Blaine, since you lost this round I think you should remove your shorts."

Blaine looked across at Kurt and did not move. Then he said in a very measured tone, "Kurt, I should warn you that I may or may not have decided to go commando for tonight's game. And he waited.

Kurt looked back at Blaine and surprised at least Blaine with his response. "That may or may not have been very strategic on your part. Let's see what you decided."

Blaine got up, turned his back to Kurt and removed his shorts. It was all a bluff.

Kurt said, "Nice ass, Anderson. I can't wait to see it in the flesh! I believe it is your turn. Gonna have a seat?"

Blaine felt strange sitting in his boxers on the living room floor. As the bottle glinted with each rotation Blaine considered his options. They had done movies and plays, what about TV. OK, he had one!

"I want to kiss Mitchell Pritchard…"

Kurt knitted his brow. He would swear he had never heard that name before. Maybe a sports figure? It would be just like Blaine to choose sports.

"Is this someone from sports?" he asked and Blaine knew that he had not a clue. Nice. He started thinking about which article he was going to ask Kurt to remove.

"No, a TV program," offered Blaine.

Kurt was stumped. "I have no clue. What should I take off?"

"Hm…mm. Off with the shorts, Hummel! Oh, and I'm Cameron Tucker."

"Cameron Tucker? What show is that?"

"_Modern Family_. They are one of couples."

Kurt sighed and got up to remove his khaki shorts, folding them and placing them on one arm of the sectional. This game was definitely more fun when there was more kissing involved. Maybe he would ease up a little. He found the bottle and set it on a merry spin while he thought about famous couples. On TV.

"I'm Portia and I want to kiss…."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Duh…I'm Ellen?"

Kurt laughed and leaned across the game board towards Blaine. "Hey, how do lesbians kiss?"

Blaine frowned. "How would I know?"

"You are my mentor, I look up to you. I count on you for information about this sort of thing."

"Oh, of course you do. How silly of me." Blaine decided to play along. "May I show you?"

"Yes," Kurt replied happily. Blaine touched his mouth softly to Kurt's. Then he took his face and softly kissed Kurt's cheeks then his forehead and his nose. Then he let go and sat up.

"Like _that_?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Like that," Blaine assured him.

"Oh, I thought they were supposed to be good with their tongues…?" Kurt insisted.

"Really? Show _me_," suggested Blaine.

Kurt crawled over and moved in on Blaine, roughly grabbing Blaine's shirt and pulling it down to expose as much as his neck as possible. He went for the side of Blaine's neck right at the shoulder and began sucking and licking. As he worked his way up he tasted the salt on Blaine's neck. He knew he was headed for Blaine's ear once again and so did Blaine.

"Oh! Kurt. Please." Blaine was breathless. Once again Kurt teased Blaine's ear with his tongue and his breath. Then he kissed and licked his way along Blaine's slightly whiskery jaw line pushing Blaine's head back and gripping his head with both hands. When he found Blaine's other ear Blaine just whimpered.

"Are you beginning to grasp the importance of the tongue?" Kurt teased with his mouth close to his target.

"Yes, yes!" Blaine's breath was ragged. "Stop torturing me!"

Kurt obliged him, licking into Blaine's ear, still holding tightly to Blaine's head.

Blaine groaned and gripped Kurt around the waist; He pulled Kurt to him and rolled over on top, bucking his hips into him wildly.

Kurt felt himself being toppled and held onto Blaine as he was pushed roughly to the carpeted floor. Blaine's mouth found his and claimed it for his own. Blaine's tongue was forceful in his mouth then made a wet trail down Kurt's neck. Blaine scooted down over Kurt and kissed his way over his T-shirt covered chest, moving his hands inside and up over Kurt's smooth skin. Then he moved back down and gripped Kurt's waist as he continued to make his way down.

Kurt had never seen Blaine get carried away like this. Kurt held onto Blaine's curly head as he made his way down. Kurt lost himself in the heat.

Blaine's head hovered over Kurt's boxers and he could feel Blaine' hot breath on him. Kurt looked down and found Blaine looking up at him, his eyes dark. "There is something I want to do with my tongue," he spoke gruffly. "I don't believe this is a lesbian thing." He lowered his head to Kurt's boxers and licked along the rather obvious erection that he had found there.

Kurt gasped. This was a game changer. "Time out!" Kurt called.

"Time OUT?" Blaine looked up. "What the hell is a 'time out'?"

But Kurt was already scrambling to sit up and scooting away.

**-To Be Continued—**

Here is a teaser from Chapter 4:

"I've been wondering…aside from having the satisfaction of having at least one article of clothing on at the end of the game, what does the winner actually _win_?"

Blaine smiled. "Oh, Kurt. You may be overthinking this a bit. "

"Ah," Kurt replied, nodding sagely. "Maybe I should wait to see how things develop." And then he removed his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Glee.**

**Spin the Bottle Reprise**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kurt's face was bright red. He got up and was out of the living room when Blaine heard him say, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Shit," muttered Blaine, "I pushed him too far." It wasn't like he planned it to happen that way. It's just that once he toppled Kurt and felt their hearts beating out of their chests, he just went with it.

Kurt really was just gone a minute to two. When he came back he sat down on the sectional rather than the floor. Blaine looked up at him, words flooding through his head, none of them what he wanted to say. Should he apologize? He should apologize.

"Kurt, I'm sorry—" he began but Kurt held up his hand and said, "No apologies, Blaine, please. No apologies."

"What then?"

"We just need to talk."

"Okay." Suddenly Blaine felt out of place on the floor. He moved up to the couch and sat next to but not touching Kurt. He waited.

"Blaine, I really like you." Blaine nodded. "I hope you know that." Blaine nodded. "And I know we are playing a game. I mean it is all very fun and exciting and everything. But I need to tell you something."

"Okay," said Blaine.

"I would not play this game with just anyone, Blaine. In fact, I would only play this game _with you_." Kurt heaved a big sigh. "And I'm sorry about coming off all serious and stuff. I just wanted you to know that while I understand that this is a fun and rather naughty game we are playing, for me, the kisses and the touches are very real. They are between you," Kurt touched Blaine's chest with one finger "and me," and Kurt touched his own chest.

Blaine had been very quiet. His heart was in his throat. He remembered clearly the experience of Kurt pulling away from him last semester. He could have lost Kurt then. This silly game of Spin the Bottle was invented to show Kurt that he was sorry, that it was Kurt he wanted to kiss, not Rachel. Yes it was just a game. But underneath it all lie Blaine's hopes and desires for a relationship with Kurt.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands and he said, "Kurt I'm crazy about you. I invented this ridiculous game because I wanted to play it with you. _Only you_. And that is still true. I'm having fun, but if you want to stop, we'll stop. Just don't make me stop kissing you. Don't make me stop touching you."

Kurt's smiled and squeezed Blaine's hands with his. "I think it is your turn," he said.

The boys sprawled out on the floor again and this time Blaine grabbed the empty bottle and sent it spinning on the board.

"Make it a hard one," Kurt suggested. Then he blushed.

"Okay," said Blaine, not picking up on Kurt's discomfort. Earlier that day he watched a feature on the Biography channel. "I want to kiss Elton John," he told Kurt.

Kurt's eyes got big. Wow, his mind raced through everything he could recall about Elton John's personal life. Gay, obviously. Married, check. Recently had a baby, check. Spouse's name, uh…

"I really don't know, "admitted Kurt.

And I really wanted to kiss you…" pouted Blaine, "I'm _David Furnace_ and I guess you'll just have to take your shirt off."

Kurt slowly unbuttoned his shirt without much apparent distress, and then he looked questioningly at Blaine. "I've been wondering…aside from having the satisfaction of having at least one article of clothing on at the end of the game, what does the winner actually _win_?"

Blaine smiled. "Oh, Kurt. You may be over thinking this a bit. "

"Ah," Kurt replied, nodding sagely. "Maybe we should wait to see how things develop." And then he removed his shirt.

Kurt sat cross legged across from Blaine in just his boxers and a pair of sandals.

"Mmmmm…" Blaine said to him with a sigh. "I really want to touch. You are so beautiful."

"Maybe later," offered Kurt, and then he saw how dark Blaine's eyes were He shivered slightly and said, "_Definitely_ later." He felt the moisture on his palm against the coolness of the bottle in his hand. He lay it sideways on the game board and gave it a twist.

"I want to kiss Lorena Hickok," he confessed. Kurt loved history, especially gay history.

Blaine just shook his head.

"Historical figure, two women."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm clueless."

I'm Eleanor Roosevelt," stated Kurt. "And their relationship was never confirmed by them, but there are lots of letters they wrote back and forth that revealed deep feelings for one another."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. "What am I taking off?" he asked.

"Well, I've been waiting to see that nice ass of yours…but I suppose I'll be a good sport and ask you to take off your shirt."

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's. He slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the sectional. They continued to stare at each other. Kurt let his eyes roam over Blaine's shoulders, his arms and his chest. He finally met Blaine's stare again. "I want to touch you, Blaine. I want to do more than touch."

"Tell me" was all Blaine said.

Kurt's breath hitched. "I want to use my mouth. And my tongue. And my teeth. I want to rub against you."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably as he became more aroused. He looked around for the bottle. It was his turn but his brain had stopped working. Well, it had stopped thinking about _most _things.

Okay, it was a cheap trick. "I want to kiss Snow White…" Blaine almost whispered.

Kurt cocked his head to one side. "You are the Prince," he offered breathlessly and then giggled. "Oh, Blaine. _Come here_."

Kurt held out his arms and Blaine came into his embrace eagerly. "Kiss me?" Kurt murmured just before Blaine's mouth claimed his. Kurt leaned back, pulling Blaine on top of him. Kurt's hands were on Blaine's back, rubbing up and down, up and down as he allowed Blaine's tongue to explore his mouth. Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt's face to better angle his kisses. Sweet and warm became hungry and searching. Kurt moaned and ran his hands over Blaine's ass. Two thin layers separated them and the promise of friction was delicious. Kurt's hands urged Blaine to move, _just move_. Blaine moved.

Blaine pulled out of their lip lock with a gasp. "This is what you want?" He was still rolling his hips into Kurt's.

Of course Kurt wanted it. He was the one gripping the cheeks of Blaine's ass. How could Blaine misread this?

Kurt opened his eyes to Blaine's question. He smiled sweetly and said, "Time out."

Blaine groaned and tried to roll away from Kurt, but Kurt held him fast. "What?" Blaine sounded annoyed.

"Time out," repeated Kurt. He moved his hands to either side of Blaine's face and turned Blaine's face towards his own. "What now?" repeated Blaine not wanting to make eye contact.

"I'm done with this game of spin the bottle, Blaine." Kurt said, and touched Blaine's reddened top lip with one of his long fingers. "I don't want to take another turn. I don't care who wins." All of a sudden Blaine's eyes are on him. " It was fun, but now we don't need a game to tell us when to kiss or when to take off our clothes." Kurt smiled. "I don't mind playing _games_ in the living room, Blaine. But we really need to move _this_ to the bedroom, don't you think?"

Blaine could not agree more.

The boys helped each other up and abandoned their game of spin the bottle on the living room floor.

-The End-


End file.
